


Cherry On

by lilaestheticsnhope



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baby, Fluffy, M/M, Multichapter, Parent! Baz, Parent!simonsnow, babymamaPenny, domestic!snowbaz, feel good, married, post carry on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaestheticsnhope/pseuds/lilaestheticsnhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this post http://watford.tumblr.com/post/136051369910/cherry-on<br/>Simon and Baz get married, and Baz simply wants to pass on the family name. How hard can it be for two men who saved the magical world to bring up their own child?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Family Name

1

Simon

    Immediately after we got married the first thing on his mind was passing on the Pitch name. We were literally on the plane to Venice, Italy and he simply took my hand.

     "Simon Grimm-Pitch," He addressed. He was really getting a kick out of that. I didn't have the heart to tell him that he would have to stop calling me Snow in contempt.

     "Yeah," I questioned.

     "How do you feel about a baby."

     I have to say I was confused, extremely confused. I might not have paid very much attention in the few health classes I had taken, but I was fairly sure that we couldn't just have a kid, "Uh, they're okay, I guess."

     "Good." That was all he said. He didn't converse with me at all after that. I should have known something was up. Baz doesn't drop a subject unless he's positive he's going to have his way. Why the hell am I surprised, now that he's shoving weird papers in my face.

     "Just sign them, Simon," he huffs.

     "What am I signing?"

     "I explained this to you last night," he groans. I was only half listening last night. I was distracted, he was getting dressed, and I've never been known for having a two track mind, "We'll have a surrogate mother. The child will genetically be mine and the surrogate mothers."

     "But it'll be our kid."

     "Yes," he sighs.

     "Oh, okay."

     "Okay?"

     "Yeah, I like kids."

     "That's it? This is a big commitment. Don't you want to think about it?"

     "What's there to think about? You want to pass on the Pitch name, I like kids. It seems pretty simple."

     "Oh right you don't think about things you just do them," he scoffed.

     "You do enough thinking for the both of us," I smirk signing off on the papers that ask about my consent to the procedure. Baz isn't gonna take no for an answer anyway. He wants a baby, we have the room for one, and the financial means to raise one. I can't see a reason not to have a baby.

     "So who's going to be the mother?" I question. Baz always has these things planned out to the smallest detail. Throughout the past few months he's had this weird thoughtful look on his face. A few years ago, I might have been worried that he was plotting my downfall. Now I just thought it was cute. His brow would pucker up slightly, not like Agatha's though (Penny says Agatha's gonna have some bad wrinkles from the way she frowns). It was just a light sign of concentration.

     "I thought we could ask Bunce."

     "What?"

     "She's a powerful magician and her mother's the headmistress, so good status."

     "Penny's like my sister, that just seems wrong. She's like a sister to me?"

     "Well I'm not having sex with her, Snow," he sneered. He still calls me "Snow" when he's upset with me, despite the fact that my name is technically Grimm-Pitch, "And neither are you. It's just insemination; all the books I've read said it's better to have a surrogate that you know and trust."

     "But it's Penny. She's got a life of her own-"

     "Would you rather we asked a complete stranger, a _Normal_ stranger?" he says it like that's it's completely out of the question so saying "yes" would probably be counterproductive.

     "You can ask her I guess... but what if she says no?"

     "I've got a few other prospects lined up. She won't say no though."

     "What are your other prospects?"

     "Don't worry about it Simon. Hopefully Bunce says yes we don't have to worry about them."

     "Baz... can you even have kids?" the thought had only just occurred to me. He was a vampire for Crowley's sake. Since when could the undead father children. He face dropped, as if he hadn't already thought of that.

     "I...I don't know."

     "What do you mean you don't know?"

     "I don't know! I didn't think about that until now."

     This isn't like Baz. This was the guy who planned for months to feed me to a chimera, granted that didn't go as planned...maybe I shouldn't be surprised by this. He shoves his hands through his hair in frustration, and I know that he's upset, but the way he's biting his lip is distracting me.

     "Hey, listen, we'll figure it out. We always do," I reminding, getting up to hug him. It must suck to always be the one with the plans and the responsibility. I have a feeling that Baz's dad only accepted the whole gay thing because Baz promised to pass on the family name. That seems stupid to me, but I've never had a name worth saving, so I can't really understanding.

     "If worst comes to worse, we can just adopt."

     "Adopt a Normal child?"

     "... yeah I mean magical children aren't usually abandoned... well you know except for me. But that's different."

     "... I guess... but what if you-"

     "That's weird Baz. This is Penny we're talking about!"

     "You guys aren't actually related. C'mon Snow! Think about it. A little baby boy or girl who's running around the house." He looks up at me with those damn grey eyes, and I know I'm gonna give him whatever he wants so what's the point? Why am I even arguing with him?  
     "I'll ask her Baz, but if she thinks it's weird than that's the end of it. We'll adopt and you can still pass on the Pitch name and your family will be kind of happy."

     "My family would be livid. We'd be better off just getting a cat and naming it Pitch."

     "We could do that, you know?" I point out letting a smile pull at the corners of my mouth. He pushes me away from him and I can tell he's trying really hard not to smile it.

     "Morgana, Snow, you're thick!" he complained.

     "The name's Grimm-Pitch, I didn't court you for a year to still be called Snow."

     "Yeah well Mr. Grimm-Pitch, I hope Bunce agrees."

     I hope she does too.

2

Simon

     "It would just be an insemination and because Baz can't really father a child well..." This is awkward. Never in a million years did I think I would be asking Penny to be the mother of my child.

     "Yeah, sure. I'm in."

     "Yeah?"

     "Yeah. I'll rent my uterus out _if_ I can be the baby's god mother."

     "Of course Penny!" I move the phone away from my mouth a bit, "Baz! She said yes!" I could hear him bounding from the kitchen to join me in the living room. He snatches the phone away from me and begins to shower Penny with compliments.

     "Bunce, you are the brightest magician I've ever known... besides me of course. You absolute angel." He walks off with the phone leaving me to smile like an idiot. I could see it now, Baz teaching our baby how to perfectly execute all of her spells. I would do all the thing I wanted to do with my father with them. We could play catch and go to the park. I hope it's a girl. A girl who would be more graceful than Baz, and smarter than the both of us. Baz ran back into the living room and he hugs me. I expected a simple hug, but he picks me up and my wings hit the chandelier. I forget that he's got freaky vampire strength. He sets me back down and kisses me the way he does when he's really excited, the way he kissed me on our wedding day, the way he kissed me when I proposed. I could see it in his eyes when he pulled away that this baby was going to be the most over-privileged, spoiled kid the world has ever known. Crowley, I'm gonna be a father. That never occurred to me before, the idea that I could be somebody's father, or husband or... anything really. In Watford, I was just so sure that I was gonna die fighting the Humdrum. It never bothered me, but now I had this whole a future ahead of me that I never planned for. I won against the Humdrum, sure I'd lost my magic, and sure I'd gained wings and a tail and it made a normal life hard to live. Lately, that's been hard for me. I'm not the chosen one anymore. I'm not magic anymore... Baz says that I'm still the chosen one because _he_ chose me, and that kinda makes me feel like Magikarp or some other under appreciated Pokémon. I don't have magic, I've just got Baz and Penny, and soon a baby. I'm gonna have a family.  That realization hits me like a ton of bricks and I start to cry. Baz is the weepy one in this relationship, and I don't even know what to do when he starts gathering me up in his arms. 

     "Simon, what is this about?" he murmurs as he eases me on to the couch.

     "We're gonna have a family," I sniffle and I feel so ridiculous. This was a happy moment. Why was a making it said? Baz seems bemused and he gets damp too as he thinks about it. He kisses my forehead.

     "Yes we are aren't we."

     "I need a drink," I admit. Baz laughs and runs a hand through my hair.

     "Me too."


	2. Heroes

 

3

Simon

          There's something about Baz's jumpers that almost force me to steal them. I mean, after two years of being together he only pretends to mind. The jumpers are much too big for me, but that only serves to make them more appealing. I like the way they swallow my body up, and all of the lines I'm used to seeing my clothes draw for me, are jumbled in the mess of loose knit fabric. Penny stays with us a lot now, mostly because Baz is a control freak. She isn't even showing yet. They have almost daily fights about her diet.

     "Bunce, you are not going to feed my baby that," he'd yell.

     "Oh stuff a sock in it, Baz," Penny would roll her eyes. I really think she is the best person to do this for us. I don't think anyone else could stand up to Baz like that. I could already hear them bickering in the kitchen.

     "You can have decaf," Baz asserted.

     "It's tea!"

     "Caffeine is harmful for pregnant women!"

     "Penny, he's right," I mumble as I grab the kettle out of her hands, "We read that together last week remember?"

     "But it's tea. It's not a cup of coffee."

     "I know," I give her a look and I hope she can tell that I am begging her to just humor me. She takes a deep breath, the way she does just before she says a spell, or before she takes a test.

     "Fine," she agrees giving Baz a glare.

     "Did you take your vitamins?"

     "Yes."

     I venture into the refrigerator, just as Baz begins to question her about her other habits. He's being a little overbearing, but Penny isn't really known for staying out of trouble (she was _my_ best friend after all.)  I think Penny's doing fine. She's not stupid I don't think she'd go off and try to win a war while with child. I trust her, it makes me glad that she agreed and I don't think I could handle a stranger as well.

     I pulled out thing for breakfast, because it doesn't seem like they even bothered. That's fine I do the cooking anyway. Baz is good at cooking too, he's good at everything, but I like to do it because it makes me happy. I took a few culinary classes just to impress Baz, but I actually found that all of the spices and the sound of food sizzling on a pan gave me peace. Cooking felt more personal without magic, and I liked watching Baz try out a new recipe. I begin cutting vegetables, and I let my mind drift away from the kitchen- because it's gotten louder.

4

 Penny

     Baz is almost making me regret agreeing to this entire thing. I understand that he's worried, and I suppose if I was in his position, with someone else carrying my child, I'd be a little overbearing too. However, this is ridiculous. He's running through the food "black list" _again._

     "I'm not dim, Baz. I haven't eaten any of that."

     "I'm just reminding you."

     "Simon, would you please tell your husband that I am perfectly capable of carrying this child without him doting on me like an obsessive mother-in-law," I look back at Simon and find far away, in the happy little bubble he escapes into when he's cooking. The jumper he was wearing was grey and much too big for him. His wings were folded against his back under the jumper. It probably belonged to Baz. He swayed slightly as he chopped up mushrooms, tail swishing in the same direction to the same beat. He always looks so happy these days, like he never has to worry about tomorrow. That's why I'm doing this for them, because Baz makes Simon happy, and that's all I've ever wanted. Back when he was still "the chosen one" I would have run away with him just to hide him away from whatever destiny was coming his way. This is the best case scenario, for him. He deserves a happy ending... and I guess Baz does too.

     "Simon, is that my jumper?" Baz questioned.

     "Yes it is, Baz."

     "And you're cooking in it."

     "Yes I am."

     "That is a very expensive jumper, Snow."

     "When you have a baby she's not going to care about how expensive your jumpers are. She'll spit up all over cashmere without a second thought." I point out. Simon is going to be the least of his worries. Baz gives me this look that seems like he's almost disturbed by what I've just said.

5

 Simon

     I look behind me at Baz and Penny, and they make me smile. Penny is obviously teasing him, but Baz seems genuinely disgusted, like he didn't know that children are notorious for being gross and messy. I can already imagine our baby throwing up milk on Baz's favorite posh shirts. The thought makes me laugh lightly. I can see the baby smiling while baby food oozes out of their mouth. Babies are messy, like little piglets. When I was younger, the children's homes had babies in them, and sometimes I'd help soothe the babies, or feed them. They were always so eager to smile if you only put in the effort. There is going to be one of those squishy, messy, giggling, little babies in our lives soon.

     "Simon, are you okay?" Penny asks and I realize that I've been staring at them, and getting damp while thinking about our baby.

     "Yeah, I just... I love you guys," I smile and turn to the stove. That's all that I could really think to say to justify why I was staring at them so intently. It's true though, I love them very much.

     "You're such a sap," Penny punched me in the shoulder. I look down at her, and I notice (not for the first time) that she has gotten so beautiful. Her light brown skin glows in the morning light, and her hair shines healthily. It's been a long time since she spelled it any outrageous colors. A bunch of websites say that baby girls make your hair shiny. I hope the baby gets her dark hair, and it's texture. I've always thought Penny's hair is pretty. I hate having to call the baby "the baby", it's our baby... technically me and Penny, but really me and Baz. Sometimes that's weird for me to wrap my head around, but I'm convinced the baby will still, some how look like him and act like him, and I'll love every second of it. I'm sure the baby will also be calling me an idiot instead of Papa, or dad or any of the other cute names that children call their father. That's almost upsetting, but it would just be so much like us to have an unruly child. I laugh a little to myself. What if we had a baby like Baz's Aunt Fiona. I could see it now. She's waddle up to Baz and look him straight in the eyes.

     "F-" she'd begin.

     "Are you going to say Father?"

     "F...f..."

     "Father."

     "Front seat's for people who don't get kidnapped by fucking numpties!"

     I can't hold in my laughter as a stir vegetables in the pan. I'm sure Baz and Penny think I'm out of my mind, or maybe not. I do this kind of thing often. They were talking about her mother's latest book on magic. They both love magic so much... so do I. I try not to think about it, excessively. I miss my magic all the time, just for small things for spells like **As you were**   or **you're getting hotter.** It's harder to deal with some days than it is on others. Baz helps, but sometimes he makes it worse, because he's magic.

6

Simon

     Baz and Penny seem to be on the same page finally. After she entered her third trimester, they both agreed that it would be best if she lived with us for the time being. I like it. Penny has trouble getting to sleep because her stomach is so big, so sometimes she sits between us in our bed and we watch old movies. Lots of times she falls asleep like that, and so does Baz. However, if Baz doesn't fall asleep, then he carries her to the guest room she's been occupying. A couple of weeks ago we painted the nursery, and even though we know it's a girl, we painted her room like a golden sunset. I love it. Now we're just bickering over baby names.

     "We aren't naming our baby Gertrude," I yell at him. It's a hideous name.

     "You want to name her Cherry after damned scones!"

     "It's a pretty name!"

     "It's so ridiculous!"

     "Not Gertrude."

     "It's a family name."

     "Choose a different family," I'm not budging on this one. There is no way my baby girl is going to be stuck with a name like Gertrude.

     "What about Natasha?" Penny interrupted. Up until now she had just been sitting between us, rubbing her beach ball tummy. Penny was rounder now, and not a day goes by that she doesn't curse one of us from making her fat. It's even worse when she gets hormonal and starts crying. Once Baz told her that she needed to be more active, just because it was healthy for the baby and she snapped at him, then she started bawling. Also there's this infomercial about some kind of cat toy that makes her cry every time.

     "You know like your mom?" Penny explained, "Natasha Cherry Grimm-Pitch."

       "I like it."  I tell her, smiling. Occasionally, Penny was smarter than Baz and got to solutions quicker. When I looked over at Baz, I noticed he's damp and trying to hide it, "Baz." I call.

     "I'm fine..." He answers, "It's just. It's perfect."

     Before we know it all three of us are crying, and anxious to have little Natasha Cherry Grimm-Pitch in this world with us. I put my hand on Penny's stomach, because it makes me feel closer to the baby.

     "Hear that Cherry?" I murmur, "We've finally got a name picked out for you." Baz puts his hand on top of mine, and I realize that Penny's still crying. The moment doesn't last for too long. Soon Baz picks up _The Hobbit_ and proceeds to read it aloud to Cherry, and therefore to Penny and I. We fall asleep that way, on the couch, all hands on our baby.

7

Baz

 

         I take them both to bed. It's not good for Penny's back to sleep on the couch that way, and I simply just prefer to have Simon in bed with me. I hope that our baby (Cherry apparently) gets his freckles and moles. I've kissed just about every mole and freckle on Simon's body, I'm in love with them. Cherry would just be incomplete without them. He's taken all of this so well. He doesn't seem to worry about anything. He doesn't worry about something happening to Penny, or to Cherry. He doesn't worry about Cherry's future. All I do is worry. What if someone breaks her heart? Or she gets hurt? Or she comes to hate me because of what I am? Something like me, can't possibly deserve a family, especially one with a loving husband a beautiful baby girl... but I said long ago that I'd carry on.

     "Simon," I call.

     "Hmm," he hums sleepily and I look down at him and smile. His curls are messy and too long. He needs a haircut.

     "Let's name her Cherry Natasha Grimm-Pitch."

     "Okay," he sits up a bit with puckered lips, trying to reach mine. I lean down and press my lips to his. I don't stop because he doesn't, and I like kissing him, and once the baby is born, who knows how much time we'll have to do things like this. I kiss him because his lips taste like him. I kiss him because I spent too much of my life wishing I could kiss him. I don't know if he'll ever understand how I feel about him. Especially on days where he misses his magic.

     "Baz," he calls when my lips give him the chance.

     "What if I mess up her magic?" he asks. Simon Snow is magic.

     "Simon, you are magic, even without it. She'll be fine."

     "But I'm not... I'm not like you. I mean it's miracle enough that you've stuck with me all this time... I've got wings and a tail and other kids are cruel"

    I kiss him on his nose, then on the cheek, then the mouth. Simon Snow could be so thick. I have told him in every way I know, that he is the center of my universe. He is the sun and the stars, and no amount of magic -or lack there of- is going to change that.

     "Simon Snow. You are the Chosen one. You gave up magic so the rest of us could have it. When our baby is old enough, I'm gonna tell her how her father was a hero, how he saved me, and the entire magical world. Cherry, your father's a hero, I'll say. He saved all of magic, and he saved me more than once. He's always so brave, and handsome, and kind. Oh Cherry did you know I hated you father when we first met. I tried to feed him to a chimera. I'm glad I failed."

     He's grinning at me and the room doesn't seems so dark anymore. His tail coils around my leg and he tucks his  head under my chin.

     "And she'll say," I continued, "No way! Dad beat the Insidious Humdrum! _My_ dad. And when she goes to school she'll talk about how you're a superhero. Oh Simon, I'm so glad that she's half of you. There's more of you to love."

     "I hope she's more like you."

     "I'm sure she'll learn the Grimm-Pitch ways," I smile kissing his hairline.

     "I'll tell her, Cherry, I never would have made it through any of it without your father. I never would have survived," he murmured.

     "I know you wouldn't have... funny how that works." I laugh thinking of the sheer irony of everything that we are.


	3. Cherry Natasha Grimm-Pitch

8

Simon 

     Child birth is scary. I've always known it was bad, but with the way Penny's face and scrunched up, and how she's groaning, it must be so much worse. I hold her hand, because I don't really know what else to do . Baz and I were gone from the house when she went into labor. I was getting groceries, he was at work. I left my cart where it was, and came straight home. I've been with her since the contractions really started, and I feel terrible. 

     "Can't you do something?" I ask a nurse. 

     "She told us she wanted a natural birth."

     Her hand tightens around mine as she cries out from another contraction, "Penny take the epidural." 

     "Baz-"

     "I don't care what Baz wants. This is ridiculous. There's no reason for you to be in pain like this." 

     "But it'll hurt Cherry." 

     I look to the nurse for some kind of help, "Um, no the epidural won't harm the baby. She'll feel it for a few minutes, but it doesn't cause any damage." 

     I can tell she's going to say no, but she's in a lot of pain, and it's hard to say no to relief when something hurts. I push her hair out of her face and kiss her forehead. Sure, I read all of the baby books Baz brought home, and every book prepared me for the uproar labor would be. I still feel like the books understated things a bit. 

     "You better feel damn lucky that I love you two," she growls at me, and I try not to smile; I fail miserably. 

     " I know. I love you too, Penny. Thank you so so much." 

     "Baz better get here soon he's gonna miss the show," she pants. As if right on cue Baz bursts into the room. He's in a grey suit, and red tie, which mean's he left straight from work. I hope he wasn't in court. Baz rushes over to Penny's unoccupied side. 

     "Alright, Penny, just breathe," he coaches.

     "Oh shut the fuck up, Basilton." 

     I bark out a quick laugh as I watch the surprise flash across his face, "She's in a lot of pain. The doctors are gonna give her an epidural."

     "I thought we said natural birth?" 

     "She's in a lot of pain Baz. The nurse says it won't hurt Cherry at all." 

     "Oh how bad could it be." 

     Penny let go of my hand and smacked him in the back of his head, " Don't be a damn it!" she yells at him. This is where all of the labor horror stories come from. That makes since though, I wouldn't be particularly happy about someone asking dumb questions while my insides feel like their being munched on by goblins. 

     Soon the doctors come in, and they give Penny her epidural. She seems better now, and I don't feel so on edge about everything. I really hate to see her in pain. Baz and I change into scrubs so we can hold her hands as she pushes, and say encouraging words. I'm scared though. This is it. We're fathers. This baby is going to be here any second and our life is never going to be the same. I'm sure my hand will be bruised for months, and I don't think Baz is doing any better. I can't bring myself to worry about that right now. Penny is covered in a thick layer of sweat, and my own heart feels like it's taking a battering ram to my rib cage. 

     "Come on, one more big push!" her doctor calls after what seems like centuries of pushing. Everything is so tense, like everyone is holding their breath. I look down at Penny and see the way her face is scrunched up, then over to Baz to see him cheering her on. His hair is too long and it falls over his forehead. Lately we've both neglected practical things like haircuts. His face is almost flushed, which makes sense he fed last night. Then there's crying and I look down to see Cherry in the doctor's arms. Penny rests her head against my chest and I can tell she's crying. I kiss the top of her head and murmur encouragements. Penny has always been amazing, much too amazing for this world. 

     "I'm never having kids of my own," she pants, and I laugh. She'd be such a good mother, though. I hope she changes her mind, I'd love to be somebody's uncle one day. 

     "Dad, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" the doctor looks between Baz and I, and look at Baz. I want him to do it. I couldn't do it even if I wanted to. Penny's in my arms and I don't think she wants me to let go. Baz gives me this look like I've just given him the whole world. I want to kiss him, but he's busy, so I hug Penny tighter. Everything feels so surreal. I can't believe any of this is happening. I'm here and alive, and somebody's father. A nurse gives Penny the baby, and Baz and I huddle around her.  She looks a bit like a potato but all the books say babies look a bit weird when their first born. Either way she's beautiful, and I'm crying because _I'm_ somebodies _father._ Her cries quiet as Penny pulls her into her chest. 

     "Little Cherry," Baz coos and I notice tears running down his face. We all look so disheveled and it doesn't matter because we've got our baby. I thought I couldn't love anyone more than I loved Baz, but as I look at our little girl, and I feel my heart grow big enough to love her and him. 

9

Baz

     She looks just like Simon. She's got beautiful golden skin, and she's got quite a bit of dark hair on her head. It's smooth and soft, and it seems like she's got Penny's hair, but she's got Simon's nose, and his perfect lips.  She's so perfect, just like Simon. I will protect her with my life, this precious little cinnamon roll. All I could do was watch her sleep and it was enough for me. Having her here in my arms is hard to fathom, and I feel so indebted to Penny. I hope Cherry's as smart as Penelope, and as brave as Simon. I hope she gets his sense of humor, and my quick wit. I will teach her piano, and brag about her at every family gathering. She already has a wardrobe full of clothes, and she will always be dressed to impress. Cherry Natasha Grimm-Pitch would be a fine Pitch lady. She'd change the world, just like her father did. I bring her up to my lips and press them to her forehead. I don't feel like she's something to eat. I don't fear that I'm going to hurt her. I could never hurt her, just like I could never hurt Simon. This was my baby, my beautiful little Cherry Natasha Grimm-Pitch. 

     Simon comes to stand at my side, and I don't think he's properly stopped crying since Cherry was born. His eyes and nose are red, but he's smiling so I know he's happy. I stretch up to kiss him, and he leans down to close the distance. The light from outside makes a halo above his head and like always I wonder if he's actually an angel. He smiles down at Cherry and I. He makes me want to kiss him again, and again. I don't want to ever stop, but we've got a baby now and I'll have to stop. Everything is changing and in the most delightful way. 

     "How's Penny?" I ask, looking over at her, in bed. I've been so entranced by Cherry that I forgot about her. 

     "Tired, she's sleeping. Doctors say she'll be fine. She'll come home when Cherry does."

     "Love, she's so perfect,"I croon, "You and Bunce made a pretty baby."

     "Shut the hell up," He scoffs. 

     "Language," I tsk. 

     "Fuck off. Your dad's a fucking git, hear me Cherry?"

     "Yeah, and your dad's a fucking moron."

     Her lips, Simon's lips, pulled up in a smile, melting my heart. I want this to last forever.

     "Can I hold her?" he asks softly, and I can't tell him no. I hand her over, careful to support her head. 

     "Mind her neck, love." 

     He holds her and they look so perfect. They'll be the end of me. His face lights up like a thousand watt light bulb. He's crying again, and it's so fucking adorable. I don't even know what to do with myself. He presses his lips to her forehead, and nuzzles her close.  I don't take my eyes off them, it's been a long day, and I'm sure we're both running off of adrenaline, but I don't want this moment to ever end. He stands in front of the window wall, swaying the way he does when he's happy. 

10

Baz

     The house is quiet when I walk in from hunting. I hope it stays that way. Simon hasn't had a full eight hours since Cherry came home. Neither have I, but he's a stay-at-home-dad, and there is nothing soothing about a crying baby. I wonder is it possible for a man to have postpartum depression. Sometimes he just seems so far away. As I walk into our shared room, I see Simon lying in bed with Cherry tucked into his wing, they're both fast asleep. Even though he's taking up the whole bed, I don't stir him. He needs the sleep. I don't have to be at my law firm tomorrow so maybe I'll give him a break. Before I leave the room I snap a photo of the two, they've both got their mouths wide open, and Simon looks dead. If his heartbeat wasn't so easy to pick out, I would be worried. 

     I go to the guest bedroom and shower in the en suite. As I rinse my hair I can hear the beginnings of Cherry's cry. I don't want her to wake up Simon. I hurry out of the shower, snatching my towel up and wrapping it around my waist. The floor was slippery, and running was most definitely not the best decision I've ever made. My feet slip haphazardly on the tile floors. Once I clear the bathroom, I have to be sure I don't fall on the polished wood floor. This house really is a death trap for anyone with wet feet. I enter the room, and scoop up the little baby, and rock her slowly as I leave the room. I pray to the gods that I don't slip on the wet spots I've left in the hall. I make it to the kitchen and grab one of the premade bottles for overnight, and put it in the bottle warmer while I hum a soothing tune to her. She quiets, and looks up at me with her big brown eyes. (a trait she most definitely got from Penny.) 

     "Quand il me prend dans ses bras," I sing quietly as we sway. She find swaying comforting, and I'm sure it's because of Simon. I used to sing La Vie en Rose to Simon when he missed his magic because it always coaxed him to sleep, and he thought French was sexy. The song works on Cherry too. She calms and looks up at me, the way Simon looks up at me, like I'm the only thing in the world. Her eyes close her lips quirk up into a sleepy, toothless smile, and my heart swells. The bottle warmer dings and I test the milk out on my wrist before giving it to her. As I feed her, I keep singing. 

     "Hold me close and hold me fast. The magic spell you cast. This is la vie en rose," I'm singing for my own pleasure now, because Cherry's only aware enough to eat. 

11

Simon

     I stand in the doorway of the kitchen listening to Baz sing to our baby. He's only wearing a towel that hangs low on his hips. I watch in awe of the small muscle flexes that come from holding his posture, and swaying Cherry lightly. His hair is obviously wet and it's dripping on the floor. I woke up a few minutes ago and nearly had a heart attack when Cherry wasn't still tucked safely in my wing. I'm glad I woke up. This is a sight I'd hate to miss. Sure I'm dog tired, and anyone in their right mind would crawl back in bed and savor the lack of responsibility, but they're so beautiful together in the dimly lit kitchen. Plus, Baz sings so well. Once the words to La Vie en Rose end, he just hums the tune slowly. I rest my head on the door frame and smile, listening to it.  This is what a family feels like.. It's being awake at 2 AM even though you've only slept for three hours every night for last two weeks. It's not minding because your husband and baby are being adorable in front of you. It's never minding any of the pains they put you through because you love them so much.  I close my eyes and I immediately feel the sleepless nights catch up to me. It feels like I'm floating. 

     "Love, I thought you were sleeping," Baz addresses and my heart jumps in my throat. I fell asleep standing up. 

     "I woke up and Cherry wasn't at my side. I had a heart attack," I smile walking across the cold tile to him. Cherry looks so small in his arms. 

     "Sorry, she started crying and I didn't want her to wake you. Go back to sleep." 

     "Only if you come too."

     "Fine," he agrees. I let him walk just in front of me so I can shamelessly hope that his towel falls, because there's going to be absolutely nothing he can do about it. With each step it slides a little lower, and I know he can feel it slipping.  I've never been known for my patience so I simply snatch the towel away and try to stifle my laughs. 

     "You are tempting fate, Snow," Baz says coolly. 

     "It's Grimm-Pitch. You married me remember?"

     "I would hate to be a widow, but you're pushing it," he kicks the door open to our room, and I hold Cherry so he can get dressed. I crawl in bed with her in one arm, and her bottle propped on my face. I've become quite good at this little shuffle. He rejoins us in baggie silk pajama pants, and takes Cherry from me when he's settled in bed. He lies on his side with Cherry on her back in front of him. I curl around Baz (he's always the little spoon, he says it's because it's more practical with my wings, but he really just likes to be held), I rest my cheek on his arm. 

     "She's so perfect," I mumble.

     "Of course she is." 

     "Makes it worth everything, losing my magic... all of it... because I get to have her... and you."

     "I think we got the best ending to any chosen one story."

     I smile because he's right. We got a family. We got a happily ever after, with minimal carnage. Fate hadn't completely fucked us over. In the dim, moonlit room Baz's skin glows and he looks so fucking perfect, and all I can do is kiss his arm. I want to do more, but our baby's here, and I'll have to learn self control sooner rather than later. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Just a little sweet thingie to warm your insides.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multichapter Snowbaz fanfiction. You can contact me on tumblr at lil-aesthetics-n-hope and on twitter @LilAesthetics&Hope!


End file.
